The present invention relates to a display device or more specifically to a display device capable of selecting a positive or negative picture display mode.
On a CRT display, in general, the dots corresponding to display data emit light to make the data visible. On a liquid crystal display (LCD), in contrast, reflected light or background light of the elements corresponding to display data is blocked to display the data. Accordingly, the picture on a CRT display and that on a LCD are reversed from each other in terms of shade and light.
If software prepared by a CRT display-mounted data processor is run in a LCD-mounted data processor, therefore, data will be displayed as a negative picture.
From the standpoint of visual clarity, a positive picture may be more suitable for some data and a negative picture for other data.
For instance, the LCD is more suitable for showing graph and character data whereas the CRT display is more suitable for showing graphic data such as figures, objects and landscapes because it is possible to shade the picture by turning dots on and off.